Thrax's Decision
by thraxbaby
Summary: Thrax has to decide between being a virus and keeping his family together. His decision becomes harder when his daughter shows signs of being a virus, like him. Please read and review!
1. Where's Daddy?

**I do not own Osmosis Jones. I only own Marilynn, Ember, and Micheal.**

Thrax laid on his bed, fingering his old DNA chain and thinking back to when he used to collect the DNA beads. Bits and pieces of old memories came back to him. "...Can you feel the heat, Jones?...She ain't going down, you are!..." He remembered when he got stuck in the false eyelash and got his hand free just in time to avoid the cup of alcohol.

"Thrax?" Marilynn, his wife, came into their room. He looked up at her. She was the last body he'd been in, before he turned into a vampire. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I don't know." he answered. Inside, he was torn between going back to his old self and being the loving father he'd become. He was so tempted by his old chain, but if he did go back, how would he get into the bodies if he was the size he was? He was at least, what, six feet? It would be impossible.

"What's wrong?" Marilynn asked. Thrax held up his DNA chain and she remembered the fact that he was a virus. She sat down next to him and stroked his face, showing him that she loved him. "Thrax, listen. What do you hear?" He heard the television on, playing cartoons non-stop. Ember. He had a responsibility to take care of his daughter. He nodded to show that he knew what she meant and rolled over to take a nap.

When Thrax woke up, Marilynn was already in bed, sleeping. He slipped out of bed and, with his chain, left the house. Just then, Ember woke up from a bad dream. "Daddy?" she whispered. "I had a bad dream." She openned the door to her parents' room and saw that her father was gone. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" she aked a little louder. Marilynn woke up and saw that Thrax was gone. She followed his scent out the door, where the cold, December wind blew his scent away.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Ember asked.

"I don't know." Marilynn answered.


	2. Destroyed

The next morning, Marilynn checked on Ember, only to see almost everything destroyed. She saw Ember curled up on her bed. When she saw Ember's tear-stained face, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Marilynn asked. Ember just shrugged her shoulders and held her old teddy bear tighter. Marilynn looked around the room, analyzing the damage. Toys were strewn all over the ground, Barbie dolls were snapped in half or had their heads pulled off, her mirror was broken, and stuffing from some unseen stuffed animal was here and there on the floor. Marilynn understood as she saw her daughter finally doze off to sleep after a long night of damaging everything: she missed her dad. The doorbell rang and Marilynn went to answer it. It was Micheal and as she let him in, he said, "So, where's the grump?"

"I don't know. He's gone."

"Really?!" Micheal said, just a little too enthusiastically. Marilynn glared at him."Sorry! It's just that I never would have thought he'd acctually leave." Marilynn raised her eyebrow at him. "I mean... Aw, forget it." he said, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know what to do. I can't leave Ember, cause I think something's wrong with her. She destroyed everything in her room!" Marilynn paced back and forth while she talked.

"Hey, I'll stay with Ember while you look for Thrax. He couldn't have gone very far if he still loves you." Marilynn nodded and quickly grabbed a coat and slipped out the door. The wind blew fresh snowflakes into her hair. She pulled her coat closer to her and made her way towards town.


	3. Finding Thrax

Marilynn searched all over town looking for Thrax. Every once in a while, she'd get a hint of his scent, but it'd quickly disappear in the wind. By now, the snow was piling up, so she decided to go home. When she got there, she saw Ember working on a snowman.

"Ember, where's Micheal?" Marilynn asked.

"I-in h-h-h-here." Micheal shivered from inside the snowman.

"Ember, at least give him some breathing holes, or something." Marilynn said as she picked Ember up so she could reach. Ember poked a hole into the snowman's head.

"Ow! That was my eye!" Micheal shook off the snow to rub his eyes.

"Micheal! I wasn't done yet! Now we got to start all over!" Ember said, crossing her arms and giving him a pouty face. Micheal groaned.

"Where's Thrax when you need him?" Micheal said as Ember started to pack snow back onto him. Marilynn went into the house and warmed up a bag of O+. She turned the television on and changed the channel to the news. She almost choked on the blood she was drinking when she saw what was happening.

"A young woman was found early this morning with her throat ripped out." the reporter said. "Police believe it happened between 6 A.M. to 7:45 A.M., when she was found. Some believe it was caused by an animal attack. Any strange animals roaming around the city should be reported immediately to Animal Control..." Marilynn couldn't watch any more. She turned the TV off and stormed out of the house.

"Micheal, I think I know where Thrax is. Watch Ember." Micheal watched as Marilynn stormed off, leaving him to be buried in snow by Ember.

*************

Marilynn made it to the crime scene. A few reporters were still there, along with police and a private investigator. Marilynn breathed in. Thrax was definately here. She looked around and tried to think where he could have gone. In the corner of her eye, she saw something dark fly past her. She turned around and just barely saw it go around the corner, into an alley. She followed it and found Thrax leaning against the wall of the building.

"Thrax, where were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" Marilynn whispered, so as not to be noticed by any of the people just around the corner.

"I'm fine, baby. Relax..." Thrax tried to tell Marilynn, but she interupted him.

"Do not tell me to relax! Ember destroyed her room because you left! Do you have any idea how she must have felt?"

"Listen, baby, I just needed a little action. I've given up everything for you. I just wanted some of it back." Marilynn didn't look very happy.

"Gave up? You didn't have anything!" Thrax held up his DNA chain.

"See this? This here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California, didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one, nice lady in Detroit, Mowtown - six days flat. And there's this old guy in Philly - I killed him in 72 hours. Yeah, I got better as I went along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record - until I got to Frank. I was gonna take him down in 48 hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books! Unfortunately, I never even got to kill him. Stupid Jones stopped me and I barely missed dying. Then I got to... what was her name? Brittany? Well, I was four hours away from setting the record. Then I was turned into... this!" Thrax said, pointing to himself. "I never got to set my record. If you love me, you'd understand why I want to do this."

"I do love you but..." Marilynn froze. "Wait. What was that little girl's name? From Riverside? What was her name?" Thrax shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Sarah, or something like that. Why?" Just then, Marilynn smacked him hard in the face. "What was that for?"

"Thrax, you are never stepping into my house ever again!" Marilynn ran at super speed back home.

**A.N.: Hee hee! I put the girl I didn't like as Thrax's last victim...**


	4. Past Mistakes, Future Promises

Marilynn made her way home and ignored Micheal's questions as she locked herself in her bedroom.

"Where is she?" Thrax asked Micheal. He pointed towards their bedroom and Thrax disappeared into the hall. Thrax picked the lock and went into their bedroom. He saw Marilynn crying into a pillow. Actually, it was his pillow, but he didn't say anything about it. He sat down on the bed and asked, "Marilynn, baby, what's wrong? Tell me and I promise I'll listen to every word." Marilynn knew Thrax wasn't much of a listener, so she knew she had a reason to hit him if he didn't pay attention. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"When I used to live in California, my little sister, Sarah, got sick and died. We didn't have any idea what she got and I was afraid I was going to get it, too, so I asked Micheal to turn me into a vampire. At first, he refused, but when I got a fever three days later, he agreed. I had to fake my death so I could leave without anyone getting suspicious, but after my 'funeral' Micheal never came back for me. I looked for him, but after a while, I just left."

"Sorry 'bout that!" they heard Micheal say from the living room.

"Stay outta this!" Thrax yelled back. He turned back to Marilynn. "I'm really sorry, baby. I... If I'd known..." Thrax had no idea what to say. If someone told him back then not to kill a body, he wouldn't have listened. He just kissed her on the cheek and started to get up. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"You're not getting away so easily." she said. She kissed him in the lips as long as she could. They both heard the door open and saw Micheal.

"Ooookaay... I'll come back later..." he left and Thrax and Marilynn resumed kissing.

*************

"Have fun?" Micheal asked Marilynn and Thrax once they finally came out. Marilynn threw a pillow at him.

"Yes. Just abuse the ex." Micheal said as he flipped channels. "At least Ember likes me." He cuddled Ember closer to him and she giggled.

*************

That night, Ember woke up from a bad dream. She grabbed her teddy bear and made her way to her parents' room.

"Daddy?" Thrax woke up and saw Ember standing in the doorway.

"Come here, baby." She ran up to him and hopped into their bed, laying down right between them. "Another bad dream?" Ember nodded. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. There were several moments of silence when Ember asked, "Daddy, why are we so different?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What's so different?"

"Our eyes and skin and hands." Thrax thought about it. He knew they had the same eyes and Ember inherited a pink/red shade on her skin, but her hands? Thrax's were still the same claws he always had, but Ember's were just fine.

"What're so different about your hands?" he asked her.

"They're hot." Thrax felt her hands. They felt normal, but he knew that's what was wrong. His skin was hot, compared to Marilynn's cool vampire skin. Ember's arms felt cool, but her hands were hot.

"I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning, but for now, I see a little girl who needs her sleep." He pulled her close and they both fell asleep within minutes.


	5. In Training

In the morning, Thrax found Ember using his stomach as a pillow. Marilynn was already up and in the kitchen. Thrax watched Ember sleep as he thought of what he'd say to her when she woke up. She was holding onto the teddy bear he gave her when she was born. She never let it go in all her five years. It stayed in pretty good condition, considering she did everything with it. The only time it needed fixing was when she was three and it got torn by a stray dog.

Ember stirred in her sleep. He wondered why she had so many nightmares. Ember's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her dad.

"Can you tell me, now?" she asked. Thrax smiled and told her, "After breakfast."

"Come on, Bear." She grabbed her bear and made her way into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Thrax followed her and saw that she was already watching TV. Some movie was on and a bat was singing some batty rap. Thrax kissed Marilynn and grabbed a bag of blood and sat down next to Ember. She cuddled up next to him and drank from her juice box. Micheal came in, looking half drowned.

"Micheal, what happened?" Marilynn asked.

"You look like a drowned cat. No, actually, looks like a cat drowned you." Thrax said with a grin.

"I was running here, trying to get here without freezing and I trip on a pothole and land head-first into a pile of snow!" Micheal said. Ember giggled. Micheal headed towards the couch.

"Yo, you ain't getting near my couch!" Thrax said, pointing his claw at him. Marilynn gave Micheal a towel so he could dry off. Ember finished the last drops in her juice box and started begging her dad to tell her what he promised to tell her. "Please, please, please..." she kept saying while jumping up and down on the seat next to him.

"Okay, okay! Come on." He grabbed his trench coat and put in on, Ember doing the same with her pink Princess jacket. "We'll be out for a while." Thrax told Marilynn. She nodded and gave Micheal a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Thrax took Ember to the old, abandoned factory where he used to train Marilynn. They entered and the memories came flooding back.

"Why are we here, Daddy?" Ember asked.

"Baby, you need to know what you are. What we are." He explained everything to her, starting from his past, ending with when he fell in love with Marilynn. The whole time, Ember just looked up at him with her golden eyes in wonder.

"So, I want you to run all the way to that wall," Thrax said, pulling a stopwatch out of his pocket. "And back when I say go. Ready." Ember got ready to run. "Set...Go!" Ember ran all the way to the end of the building and back to her dad. Thrax stopped the stopwatch and read out 15 seconds. "Good, now faster. Go!" Ember did the same and came back in 10 seconds. "Again. Go!" Still 10 seconds. They repeated the drill all afternoon.

*************

Thrax came back to the house holding a sleeping Ember. Thrax had her run back and forth the whole time, until he thought she had enough. She fell asleep while he carried her back to the house. He put her in her bed and there she slept for hours.

**A.N.: The movie Ember was watching was Fern Gully and the song was Batty Rap. Got the idea from watching Thrax's Batty Rap made by ShifterMax on YouTube.**


	6. Return of an Enemy

Thrax kept training Ember. As soon as she started to master running, he moved her to the next level. Using his claws, Thrax climbed up the wall, scratched the ceiling, and jumped back down.

"I want you to go as high as you can." Ember nervously looked up at the ceiling. She jumped up and latched onto the wall with her nails, but slowly slipped down, leaving scratches in the wall. She looked to Thrax for support.

"Try again, baby." She jumped up again, this time holding on better. She was able to pull herself up a foot or two before she quickly made a slash in the wall to mark how far she made it up. She slid down again, only to be told to try again. Again, they practiced all afternoon and Thrax once again carried a sleeping Ember home.

*************

All the training kept Ember busy. She learned so many new things from her dad. She liked training with him because she felt closer to him. They trained long and hard every day. On the day before Ember's sixth birthday, Thrax was reviewing punches and kicks. She was perfecting her kicks when Thrax noticed it was getting late.

"Come on, baby. It's getting late." He adjusted his coat and headed for the door.

"Awwwww! I don't want to." Ember reluctantly followed her dad to the door.

"You need your rest. Besides, we have something special to do tomorrow." Thrax said, looking down at Ember and smiling. Ember's eyes sparkled with excitement. She skipped all the way home, excited about her special surprise the next day.

Once they got to the house, they saw that the door was hanging open, like someone forced it open.

"Ember, stay on your toes. Remember everything I taught you." They slowly entered the house and saw it was a total mess. The couch was knocked backwards, broken glass and pieces of wood were all over the floor, and blood was splattered on one of the walls. _Please don't be Marilynn _Thrax thought. He examined the blood and saw that it came from a blood bag that got trampled. He looked around the house and saw that nobody was there. In his bedroom, though, he found a note that read:

_I know what you are and I promise to hunt you down. -OJ_

"OJ?" Thrax asked to himself. Then he remembered. "Jones!!!" Thrax said with pure hatred in his voice. He crumpled the note in his hand, setting it on fire. Jones had somehow come into this world and endangered his family. _He...Will...Pay_. Thrax thought.

"Ember, you remember what I told you about Osmosis Jones?" Thrax asked Ember, an idea popping into his head.

"That bad man who tried to hurt you?" Ember asked. Thrax nodded.

"He's the one who did all this. He probably took your mother, too." Ember's eyes watered.

"And Micheal, too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Him, too." Thrax said. He forgot about Micheal.

"What are we gonna do?" Ember asked.

"We're gonna hunt Jones down. Then I'm gonna get rid of him once and for all, baby." Thrax told her. They walked out the door into the night, ready to take on Jones.

**A.N.: Woo! Interesting little plot twist, eh? Bet you didn't expect that!**


	7. Final Battle

"So, Drix, have any idea what we're up against?" Osmosis Jones asked his partner as he loaded his gun. Drix shook his head. They've both been on edge ever since they learned that Thrax was alive. Frank and his daughter, Shane, were visiting a museum in the city. Ozzy and Drix were patrolling the ear when they heard Thrax's name. They saw a woman saying, "As soon as I get my hands on Thrax, he's going to wish he was never turned!" into a cell phone.

As soon as she got close, they jumped onto her. They were suprised to see nobody running her body. They went straight to her brain and saw that everything still worked. They went over to the subconscience and saw Thrax in her memories. Soon, Drix found out she had poison in her teeth. Drix experimented on it and found a chemical that would let them grow to human size. They tried it and it worked, but they ended up in the house. Marilynn and Micheal fought them off, but had to lead them away in case they went after Thrax and Ember.

"Do you smell something?" Drix asked.

"Wasn't me!" Ozzy replied.

"No, it smells more like smoke." The two cops opened the door to the hotel room they were staying in. They saw there was a fire in the hallway. They worked to put it out and gasped when they saw what the burn marks on the carpet read:

BRING IT, JONES!

_So Thrax knows where we are_, Ozzy thought.

"What are we going to do about him?" Drix asked.

"I don't know yet." Ozzy said.

*************

Thrax and Ember watched from the shadows of an alley across the street from the hotel. It only took them seconds to run into the hotel, see what room they were staying in, and write their message. Ember was holding onto her dad's back, both waiting for the pair to leave the hotel, so they could lead them to a more secretive place. Then they'd attack.

Night fell and the two cops left the hotel. Thrax was leaning against the wall in the alley, grinning evily. His plan was going to work! Ozzy spotted him and took off after him, a confused Drix right behind him. Thrax zipped further into the alley. Ozzy followed further in. Thrax lead them all the way to the abandoned factory and waited.

When Ozzy and Drix entered the building, they saw it was a dump. Scratches were all over the walls and some even looked like they've been melted into the metal wall.

"Thrax has definately been here." Ozzy said. All of a sudden, Thrax silently fell from the ceiling and threw Drix at the wall. He slashed at Jones, but he ducked out of the way. They fought like back when they were on Shane's eye, only this time, Thrax was faster and stronger. Ember was distracting Drix while Thrax dealt with Jones. Ember could retract a claw on her left hand, just like her dad. She zipped around Drix, kicking him and scratching him with her claw. Thrax had Jones beaten down. He was standing over him, about to burn him alive.

"Can you feel the heat, Jones?" he said with an evil grin, just like when they last saw each other. The next few seconds moved in slow motion to Ozzy. He heard Drix's cannon-arm-thing go off and they all heard Ember scream. Ozzy saw Thrax's eyes go wide, then he was gone. He then saw Thrax holding a little girl close to him. Her claw was frozen from Drix's blast. Thrax was trying to melt it with his claw. Drix was about to blast them both when Ozzy stopped him. He listened to what Thrax was whispering to her: "It's okay, baby. I'll get it melted. It's okay, relax." Ozzy even thought he saw him kiss her. Just then, Marilynn and Micheal burst in. Marilynn ignored the two cops and ran straight for Thrax and Ember. Ozzy approached the family.

"Get away from my daughter, Jones!" Thrax yelled, pointing his burning claw at him. Jones put his hands up and said, "Look, I didn't know you had a family." He looked down at Ember and saw that she was crying.

"How did you get yours free?" Ozzy asked Thrax. He told Ember to hit it on the wall. She did and the ice shattered into pieces. She squeezed her hand shut to try to warm it up. Thrax held it and, as much as he hated how cold it felt, warmed it up for her.

"Daaang! I didn't know Thrax could care about anything but killing people." Thrax glared at him. _If looks could kill... _thought Ozzy. Ember cuddled close to her dad and said, "I wanna go home." He picked her up and pushed past Jones and walked out with Marilynn and Micheal behind him.


	8. Birthday Apologies

"Happy Birthday!" Ember woke up the next morning to her parents and Micheal reminding her that she was now six years old. She jumped up into her father's arms and he carried her into the living room, where colorful wrapped boxes were waiting for her. She opened the biggest box first. It was a helmet with a note inside: LOOK OUTSIDE. She looked and saw a pink bicycle on their driveway. She was so excited, she jumped around the house repeating, "I got a bike!" over and over again. Once she was calmed down, Micheal gave her a smaller box wrapped in purple paper. It was a Barbie doll that she really wanted. She hugged Micheal to thank him. Then Marilynn gave her a box with a big, red bow. It was a new dress. Pink, of course. Last, Thrax gave her his present. It was a silver locket that read: _Daddy's Girl._ She hugged him and he told her to open it. She did and saw little pictures of her parents.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ember said.

"Hey, there's one more." Marilynn said, a confused look on her face. Ember grabbed it and opened it. it was a charm bracelet with flower and butterfly charms. A note fell out of the box. Thrax grabbed it and read: Sorry about everything. SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING. _So Jones apologizes_. Thrax thought. Ember already ran to the bathroom to try on her new things. For once, Thrax was happy he didn't need to kill people or have to keep working on breaking his record.

"Look at me!" Ember said, showing off her presents. Thrax smiled and enjoyed his daughter's 6th birthday party.


End file.
